Pilots of the Caribbean
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: In the void of space, pirates roam around trying to seek legendary treasure. Heero is Will Turner, Relena is Elizabeth Swann, and well..Jack is Jack. AU and Parody of Pirates [discontinued]
1. Introduction

Pilots of the Caribbean:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean, the lines that are diverted from the script, any of the characters or any Gundam Wing themes. Thank yall.

To clear up some confusion: This is in the AC time years, but there are no mobile suits. Since people during the war need supplies and such, some people turn to space piracy in order to survive. Or for the fun of it. Relena isn't like Elizabeth since she doesn't wear the dresses, wearing normal clothes despite her formality and standing in life, just like how Heero isn't exactly Will. You see, to add Heero's personality to this I changed her being around a little bit. Will is a bashful lover infatuated with Elizabeth, while Heero hides his feelings behind a mask and all, much like in the series. Don't worry though, in the end love conquers all!

Introduction:

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me..." Young Miss Peacecraft sang as her voice seemed to echo along the cold interior of the spacecraft that would take them to their destination.

A cold hand touched her shoulder, making her gasp at the sudden unwanted feeling as she jerked her body around. "Cursed is this area." The drunkard said to her. "Plagued by pirates they are." He said fiercely, his breath reeking of rum.

"That is enough, Mr. Quinze." Commodore Marquise said with dignity, feeling somewhat protective over the little child.

"But she was singing about pirates! It's bad luck to be singing about pirates!" Mr. Quinze mustered back, hoping that it would knock some reason into the commander of the vessel.

"Pirates! I'd love to meet one of them!" Miss Peacecraft said happily, hope in her eyes.

"I would think not, Miss Peacecraft. Pirates are a nasty lot they are and get what they deserve." He turned to look at her with a mile hidden under his features it seemed. "A short drop and a sudden stop." He said simply, turning away for a moment to oversee how the crew was doing.

Relena, not quite understanding this, quickly stole a glance in Quinze's direction in hopes of getting a explanation to this. He took the bandana wrapped around his neck and pulled it up like a noose, a gruesome look crossing over his features s his tongue came out.

"Oh!" Relena gasped, turning back to Commodore Marquise with her hand over her mouth in a way to say she was disgusted.

"That's quite enough, Commodore." Sire Peacecraft said, looking at his daughter and drawing her back to the railing. "I am afraid of what all this talk will have on my daughter." He explained, looking at Relena out of the corner of his eyes.

"Actually, I'm quite fascinated." Relena said happily, hoping to hear more about the swashbuckling crusaders that still roamed space and earth, hoping to plunder space ships now.

"I know, that's what concerns me." The Sire said, showing his daughter that this conversation was over when he left to go and help with some of the adjustments and oversee their course.

Relena sighed heavily and walked over to the large observation window that showed the void of space before her. Her mother had died long ago, reasons unknown to her. She never had a brother or a sister, being an only child of the well-respected merchant and mayor of a colony, though she was earth born. When the colonies were oppressed, they had meant for there to be mayors that would look over them from Earth and make sure everything would be alright and such.

Their colony in particular was modeled much like the Caribbean and they had an excellent old plantation like house that was quite new after the remodeling.

Relena sighed again and looked out the window again only to notice debris and bits and parts of metal and other objects as it was. Something white caught her young eye and she leaned into the window to get a better look.

She gasped, realizing it was a child in a small space suit, knowing it was a boy by the built of the figure and how it would be difficult for a woman or girl to get into one such as that with a dress on, she spun around on her heel to face the other's. "Look!" Relena shouted, pointing out to the form and getting their attention. "Look, there's a boy out there!" she exclaimed as her father and Commodore quickly rushed over to see if she was telling the truth, almost afraid for the boy's life. Who would know how long that debris was there?

"Get some ropes men!" Commodore shouted, grabbing a spacesuit and quickly getting into it without trouble despite his uniform.

Commodore jumped out into the void space as the others check the readings for any other human life in the area. There was none.

Commodore quickly rushed in to the spacecraft almost as quickly as he left and drew the boy's space suit of his built form. He looked quite strong, but thin for his age which was around seven or so.

Shouts and murmurs came from the other flight crew as they looked around the scene, noticing the ship, which was blown to smithereens. "Mary mother of God." Quinze whispered, making the other's turn their attention to the wreck as they saw explosions break out, sending bits and pieces of every metal material flying at them.

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again. Pirates." Quinze said fiercely.

Commodore quickly checked the boy's pulse, taking in the features of the young boy. He had dark hair that was a brunet color and a handsome disposition. "Take him below deck! Bring about the guns!" Commodore shouted, leaving the boy on the table that they placed him on as another picked him up and put him below deck into a medical room. The sounds of the guns on the ship for defense were running through the air. They quickly went at full speed, leaving the graveyard having nothing they could do.

"Relena, look after him." Sire Peacecraft said with worry in his voice for both the girl and the handsome young boy.

"Yes, father." Relena said before rushing off after the soldier who put him in the medical area. She made it there in no time, having been used to going quickly around the shuttle and knowing every room.

The boy was lad on a cot whit a white sheet over him and a bandage wrapped around his stomach, hiding a cut that he had gotten.

She gently brushed one of his unruly locks out of his face and smiled softly at him. The boy gasped at this, waking up from being unconscious and gripped her hand.

She gasped at this, but swallowed her fear, being the first to make an introduction. "It's all right, you're safe now. My name is Relena Peacecraft." She said sweetly, noting his forest green tank top had revealed something glittering around his neck.

"Heero Yuy." He whispered, his strength failing rapidly.

"Don't worry, Heero. I'm looking over you." She whispered, feeling a sudden attraction to the boy. His eyes fluttered close, sealing his deep prussain eyes that mystified her and drew her deep into his emotionless gaze.

She let her hand wander to what was around his neck and drew the necklace off him, revealing a pirate medallion and she gasped audibly. "Y- Why you're a pirate!" She exclaimed, looking at the boy with shock and awe.

"Did he say anything?" Commodore asked, his blonde locks swaying as he moved closer to her.

"His name is Heero Yuy, that's all I found out." She said, clasping the medallion behind her back to hide it, which worked well.

She gazed at it intently, looking out the window to see the white lights of a spacecraft taking off, it was black, almost unnoticeable in the darkness, a symbol painted on its hull, a skull and crossbones. Her eyes widened at this and she shut her eyes, thinking it was a mirage. It wasn't though...

Commodore had long before went back to the deck to make sure everything was going smoothly, they were going to reach their destination soon...

-End Introduction-

Author's Note:

I know I started another story...sigh...I should finish my others, but well, I had this great idea and all. I'll be working less on this one though unless I get a lot of reviews...but I need to finish the other ones. So far, I have one completed story I have no idea how long ADWE (A Date with Evil) will be though...

Mnemosyn


	2. Chibi Jack and Red Rum

"I Win!" Relena shouted, hopping up and down on the slick tile floor with her too big socks on. "I win!" She hopped up and down again.

Heero turned his head up towards the ceiling, eyes closed and arms crossed. "So?"

"So? I win!" She giggled. "I shall forever be the champion from this day forth!" She ran down the hall with him chasing her, giggling all the way.

"IT WAS JUST A GAME OF GOLD FISH!!!!" Heero said, chasing after her and slipping a couple of times on the tile in his socks on the waxed floor.

"Aaah!" Relena giggled as she mocked Heero who wasn't able to catch her since he had obviously never ran on waxed tile before.

Chapter 2:

"God, little kids are so damn annoying!" A pirate said after observing the house for the fiftieth time or the millionth as the young swashbuckler said with aggravation. For a kid (yes, this is chibi Jack) he certainly hated other little kids, must have been something with the whole mascara teasing thing, so he ended up turning to piracy and plunging his rusty and trusty blade through their gut, laughing when they had cardboard when he had metal.

His fake beard and his cool bandana and all his head gear and articles and accessories made him stand out, though he had not a worry what others though (now that is).

"Rum?" Quinze said, hating the many rules against drinking and turning to piracy instead. Damn it was nice to live in a drinking world, I mean. Look right, it's vodka! Look left, its rum! Look south and its gin! Look north and its imported beer! POWER TO THE DRINKERS! (Not that I am implying you should drink or that you shouldn't I myself am underage and am basing this off of how much people are obsessed with all that liquor or whatever. If I have such an influence with my readers, I don't want to get sued so don't under age drink. Thought no one ever said a swig wouldn't hurt you (no one say that I said that if you can read this small print) its the smallest it would go, I would make it smaller but no... whatever...one with the story...)

"Did you know that red rum spells murder backwards?" Jack asked, grabbing the bottle and taking a deep wig for only being a ten-year-old like the other two. His head fell to the side as he hiccuped. "And you are?"

Quinze laughed, his botox-looking creepy face plastered in its usually creepy look laughed and slapped Jack hard on the back, laughing deeply and hiccuping at the same time.

"God, you are stupid." Jack said, after Quinze slapped him on the back for the fifth time.

"GLOMP!!!" Quinze said, clinging to Jack as he almost cut off the circulation.

"Get the hell off me you blood drunk!" Jack shouted, opening his mouth wide (Jack: please note my wonderfully white shiny teeth and the pretty golden fillings that make me look even more prettily!) and then bit down hard into his shoulder, making him scream and try to get Jack off his shoulder despite his hard hold. He picked up a club and then started whacking him on the head, hitting himself a few times when he missed surprisingly as he fell down the hill. Jack stood up, dusted himself off, having successfully getting rid of the creepy man.

I guess it was all his fault he turned out to be like a woman: one night he decided to play a prank and died his hair, put on makeup and all that other stuff and curled his hair and put him in a dress. He fell in love with himself (how the hell did that happen?) and thought he was prettier as a girl and tried to make himself one (which explains the tight spandex pants and such).

"What a messed up person. Anyway, I think you should get on with the story!" Jack shouted.

"Well, why don't you come here and tell them our big announcement, eh?" Mnemosyn said sweetly, tossing her golden brunet hair over her pirate shirt while eating a Doritos.

"What? That your German name is Michaela?" He questions further.

"Nope, not that one." I say sweetly, a smile lighting my features and my prussain eyes shining like sunshine.

"Oh, right!" He points out, finally getting what Mnemosyn is getting at. "Well, Mnemosyn and me have some good news. Don't worry, we have decided to maybe do another Pirates of the Caribbean cross over with Gundam Wing, only we will switch the world (you'll see it out soon)."

"So what kawaii Jack is trying to say that the Gundam boys and characters will be stuck with Elizabeth and Will while Jack and the Pirates crew will have to deal with your favorite kamikaze Heero and the peace maker Relena." Mnemosyn explains simply but logically. "I will have the next REAL chapter that follows the story line of the POTC movie up as soon as I can muster. I'm in seven feet over my head."

Ta yall! Mnemosyn

Love reviews, they help me type and suggestions make my world go 'round!


	3. Heero's Facade and the Infamous Sparrow

Chapter One, Pilots of the Caribbean:

Relena let out a gasp, or the breath she didn't know she had been holding as her eyes flashed open to the present day. Her eyes took in the dimmed surroundings around her as she got out of bed in her night shift and looked around the area of her room for the moment.

They were on the move every once in a while because of the new weapon created just recently, called mobile suits. The military for the Alliance created these in mass numbers, though the skills of the pilot's necessary were needed also. The suit is and was only as good as the pilot.

She looked down at her collar bone and then felt her fingers drift towards her night stand and yank open a drawer and she rummaged around. The draw was bare...but only to the naked eye as she lifted up a piece of wood that created a false bottom.

A necklace stood in the middle of it. This wasn't any pirate medallion she knew, for there was something different about it. When held up to the light on certain days it would end up pointing to the location of something. Something she didn't know about.

It was quite odd, but still...she unclasped it and strung it around her neck before the pounding on the door drew her from her senses as she covered it with a shirt.

"Yes, come in!" She cried through the door, just in time as the handmaids opened the door silently with her father trailing behind them with another maid carrying a large cardboard box.

"Sleeping in quite late to the afternoon?" Her father questioned quizzically. Relena didn't reply and she blinked the sleep away from her eyes as she adjusted to the bright light from the freshly opened doors.

"I've bought you something." Her father motioned to the box in the maid's arms that were outstretched for her to receive the token.

Relena opened the box and found a lavishing red crimson almost gown inside it. She gasped at its beauty. "It's beautiful." It came swishing out of the box as she draped it across her white night gown. She looked at her father with an eyebrow raised. "And for what might be the occasion?" She questioned further, pondering over this until her question was answered would be inevitable.

"Can't a father buy his daughter a gift?" Sire Peacecraft threw back sweetly, hiding his sublime motive from her.

Relena said nothing as she went behind a shade to change, the maids coming to assist. She let them fit a corset around her. 'I thought corsets were from the eighteen hundreds...' She looked down at the corset with disdain, though she knew even with her slim body she wouldn't be able to fit into the lovely dress.

They tightened the strings around the fashion device and pulled it tightly. Relena let out a gasp.

"Relena? How is it coming?" Her father asked with concern and his hands behind his back, not moving from his spot on the rug.

After a light breath she responded. "It's difficult to say." She said, her European accent obvious to the less trained ear.

"I hear its one of the newly reinvented fads over in Europe for some of the new dress designs." He said, oblivious to the suffocating feeling she had.

The maid flinched a little bit as her fingers turned a little red from the strain of the strings. She was already so thin, but her father insisted on getting her such a small size as it was.

"Well women in Europe must have learned not to breathe!" Relena said back, gasping more and clutching her upper chest in pain as the maid tightened the strings for a final time and tied them in place.

Heero Yuy stood in the spacious mansion belonging to the prominent Peacecraft's. Being merchants and a 'governor' for the colonies in space, they were quite prominent. He looked at a particular shiny light beside him and he touched the metal, feeling it fall into his hands with the sound of it breaking off echoing through the halls.

He looked at it wide-eyed as he placed the faulty piece of metal into an umbrella pot. A servant looked at him out of the corner of his eye. All the women in the household loved him (go figure) and held him with respect for he was trained in mobile suit combat and was very handsome.

Mobile suit pilots were held with great respect, though there were those who despised pilots for they fought and created blood battles. So they cursed them and all.

He looked at the staircase and saw that the governor was walking down them. Heero looked down at the sword he was brandishing currently. The governor asked for a sword, of course all Commodores of OZ get a pretty sword and Heero had the "honor" of giving it to the governor who was appointing a rival of Heero's a pretty sword he could slash people with. (Ever wonder where Zechs and Noin got their swords? Ask Heero.)

"Sir," Heero bowed his head ever so slightly. He was only fifteen and already trained extensively in many things and appointed his sword when he was only twelve, the youngest in history. He seemed to have already gone through training while a child, though he could only remember one letter that involved his training. 'J'.

"Good morrow to you," The governor said, bowing his head slightly. He held slight respect for the young man, though he didn't care for the boy. He didn't have a reason. Did he have to?

"I've come to deliver the order that you requested, making sure no flaws are present in it's design." He said in a monotone voice, as always being the emotionless person he always was. Another reason why the ladies fell like flies to his charms.

The governor nodded, not really paying attention until he opened the box for him to examine the handiwork. It was flawless just as the boy said and he did a little demonstration to show this.

"The tang is nearly the full length of the blade." He said, knowing the man's attention was elsewhere.

Then his breath caught in his throat as he saw the most beautiful thing in his life. An angel walking lightly down the stairs, not even a creak of the stairs like the old man had shown before.

The angel was looking right at him.

His breath caught in his throat, though he easily put up a fake façade, hiding anything he felt behind a mask. Perfect soldier, he had heard this being called to him a couple of times by trainers and other soldiers. He didn't care though, should he?

"Oh," Relena said happily, the crimson dress flowing all around her as she stepped lightly down the stairs to meet the teenager she had long fell in love with. "Heero!" She said happily, stepping into her place beside her father.

Her father looked obviously displeased at this, not being able to hide his feelings very well.

"Miss Peacecraft." He bowed, hating the look on her face when he said that.

"Heero, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Relena?" She said teasingly. Heero hid the blush he felt coming on and looked at her.

She loved his eyes; the very eyes that sucked her in like a sea of raging emotions, threatening to pull her under.

"As always, once more, Miss Peacecraft." He managed a slight bow to her.

She looked at him stiffly. Her father took this moment to interrupt what was being displayed to him before his daughter and the soldier. "Ahem, well," He said as politely as he could manage. "We had best be going." He said, heading to the door.

Relena's gaze glanced at her father, then back to the brunet pilot. "Good day to you, Mr. Yuy." She said briskly, a hint of coldness noticeable in the way she said it. She headed to the door to the black limousine waiting to take them to the coordination ceremony.

"Goodbye," Heero found himself whispering after the butler closed the door. "Relena." He whispered out. A coldness suddenly swept across his heart. Relena, that girl, always seemed to make him feel...not so cold and emotionless anymore. It scared him, yet he never moved away from her, he couldn't and he didn't know why. He had never felt emotions such as these before, why now was he?

He walked down the steps, regretting all the times he had been so cold and emotionless to her, how whenever she smiled he saw her never smile again truly after he had spoken to her. Was this how the feeling people speak of, 'love', was this how it was suppose to hurt? Why did people speak so highly of it then?

Was he in love? The answers seemed hidden from even him.

(Pirate music starts playing!)

Elsewhere, a shuttle was coming in quickly to the shuttle bay area in the colony which Miss Relena and Heero Yuy resided in. The commander of the very broken down ship, actually, Captain of the ship currently was trying as best as he could to land the shuttle.

Leave it to the rumrunners to give him the crappiest space ship. Figures, He sighed at this string of thought then concentrated back onto the task at hand.

The shuttle crashed into the bay, sliding with grace into a area where no other ships were in. Good thing too. He jumped out of the ship, his dred locks slightly floating as the air lock was secured.

The shuttle exploded and sent people to look at him and the smoldering flames of the ship. They sighed.

He felt himself grinning, his golden teeth noticeable.

Another adventure story for Captain Jack Sparrow. Bring it on!

Author's note:

Sorry it took so long, been really busy with stuff around here! Reviews and suggestions are always nice! Sorry for it being so short!Mnemosyn


	4. Relena's Swann Dive and Jack's Games

Chapter Three

The party was quite something. The Duke had been quite ready to administer Zechs into the fleet in a higher command. Somehow, even that man felt great respect for the middle-aged man.

"Miss Peacecraft," Zechs bowed deeply, deeper than normal, before the young teenager. He took her hand lightly and brushed his lips across it in a feathery light way, though he held it longer than what deemed society correct.

Relena tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment. Due to the colonies weather control, they had made it a perfectly sunny day without a rain cloud in sight. "Commodore," She fanned herself with the lavishing fan her father gave her the past year for her birthday.

He gripped her hand gently, not noticing the shadow that fell across her face that would have shattered his hopes if he wasn't so drunk in her beauty. "Please," He motioned off to a balcony which had a low ledge that lead to a deep lake that was used for the "ocean" since the colony they were lodged on was more tropical theme.

She followed, not wanting to displease the much older man.

He stood there, looking out into the newly false sunshine. It flittered across his features, his eyes hidden by the mask he always wore.

He gulped, hopefully to himself not audibly. Relena looked at him slightly before looking back out at the glistening water. "Relena," He turned to face her and she continued to look out, fanning heavily on herself to try and not die from heat exhaustion. He began a whole spiel.

'Damn this hot weather. And damn Romefeller too, them and their Europe trends. Why do they make us wear these blasted things anyway?' Then her mind drifted, 'Why do they make it so hot for us here? Can't they control the climate? Why does the sky have clouds here? Why does it—' Her thoughts were jolted from themselves as she caught the last bit of his speech.

"You have become a fine woman yourself, Relena." He told her softly. She got the picture; he wanted to marry her.

"I can't breath..." She was able to whisper, the hat becoming more intense.

He took it the wrong way, naturally. He thought it a compliment, he turned his back to her, blushing underneath his mask as he looked and began to talk to deaf ears.

Relena felt more and more light headed as time went on, the sun's heat coming down in blasts. Her breaths shortened and soon she was hyperventilating. Her eyelids fluttered and finally closed as she plummeted down to the surface below. The water splashing heavily against her dead weight.

His eyes widened as he turned around to notice her absence. "RELENA!" He noticed the rippled and white crests in the water, knowing she fell.

About the time Zechs began his whole speech, which lasted thirty minutes or so, young Mr. Sparrow was having a hell of a time with the space port docker's. Yes, the people who gave you parking spaces.

"How can you consider that--" Sparrow pointed over to his smoldering ship, which had exploded not so long ago and was now extinguished. He moved his hands in his normal drunken manner. "A space shuttle?"

"It's takin' up space." The man spat out, the younger apprentice beside him looking up at his 'master' and the newest 'customer'.

Jack jerked his head, about to say something, but then thought otherwise. "How much my good man?" He questioned.

"Two fifty pieces." He told him leisurely. "And I will need your name." He took out his ledger and then a pen, purged to write the name and other information needed.

The younger boy raised his eyebrow. "How about three fifty pieces," The mans eyes perked up greedily. "And we forget the name?"

The man thought this over, if only to add suspense for his mind was already made up. He slammed the book closed with the three coins tightly locked in the creased pages. He grinned, which made Jack flinch inwardly and a mirror somewhere crack. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith."

Jack grinned, walking off in his pretty boots (aren't they so pretty? polish) and stopped at the desk where a pouch of leather was. He grabbed it, shaking it and heard the sounds of coins. 'Can't loose what isn't yours anyhow,' He thought drunkenly. 'Besides, he needed to compensate me for the three anyhow!' He ended up getting a better bargain, for he got ten fifty pieces versus the three he gave away.

Life couldn't get any better!

He walked off, the drums of a ceremony being heard. 'Great, another one to join the sport!' He thought. Other of his kind thought great pleasure of chasing around leaders and people of the Alliance or Rebels. Much like a fox hunt and the parts changed constantly.

He made his way down to a dock leisurely, where a pretty brand new space ship was located. It was both land and space (think 'Treasure Planet' by Disney) model and gleamed in the light.

His eyes twinkled as he walked up, seeing a few men standing guard.

They took their machine guns and stopped his from passing. "No civilians are allowed back here." A larger man said pompously.

"Alright," Jack told them with a wave of his hands. "If I see one," He narrowed his eyes a little bit. "I shall inform you immediately!"

The man grinned and nodded his head, then blinked and saw Jack walked down the line more. "Hey!"

Jack was stopped once again with machine guns pointed at him. 'Great, how long will it take to ditch these men?'

-End Chapter-

Author's note:

I"m so sorry for taking so long to update! I"m swamped with all this school work (XX) Gah! Anyhow, i know it's short but i couldn't leave y'all hanin' like that last cliffie, now could i? I know it pisses me off when people don't update stories i like for a year and they never finish it...restless nights...no sleep...

Alrighty then, um...i love reviews and suggestions, 'specially since i'm kinda at a writers block. it was weird...i made relena's brother propose (hey, they did it in Gladiator, ok?). I"m disturbed...oh well! .

Currently, i'll try to add one of my newer stories (angst and action) about child abuse (take a wild guess who the main character(s) is -)

Auf Weidersehen! Red Tail (for those that don't know, i am now Red Tail instead of mnemosyn, i think it's shorter...)


	5. It's Baaaaack!

Author's note: Woot! I finally golt this uploaded! You see... the computer that i use to type and uploade normally was taken so i wrote up in my room, having to save the document to a floppy disk...so it took FOREVER to get this uploaded. But, luckily (and thanks everyone for the great support!) i have decided to continue on with this

**Story Notes**: I've changed the plot a little bit. It might roughly follow the lines of POTC, so please don't murder me. I had to alter the story ein biBen (a little bit) to make sure that everyone was includes.

**Another Story Note**: **The ships in these stories are like that of Treasure Planet** (which i also don't own...sigh...Don't ask me how i came up with the radnom thought...it just came to me. Alright? Besides it was the only way to make space battles. Pirates in this era are called Space pirates. Anyhow... thanks CrystalGundam for the support! Love y'all, .

-Red Tail

**Pilots of the Caribbean** (its baaack!)

Everything was going perfectly wonderful; he had gotten into the port wonderfully, made a grand entrance, sunk his only mode of transportation—okay, so maybe it wasn't so peachy wonderful.

Jack sighed, heavily trudging through the slightly crowded streets. For some reason, despite how his spirits **should** be, he had an odd gut feeling that this wasn't as bad as it could be.

Then, the next bad thing to add to his checklist of 'the crappiest day of all' happened…

It was going wonderful; meeting a very chatty soldier of the Governor or kings, Queens whatever—he met a military officer that like to chat, almost like him minus the charcoal rimmed eyes, odd personality, and some what drunken behavior.

"Duo Maxwell's the name; I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" He proclaimed merrily as he jabbed a thumb into his chest as he gloated somewhat.

Then there was a Chinese looking man with a scowl written all over his face; eyes slanted at the man trying to get past them on guard duty; the nerve! "Shut up Maxwell." He said in a chipped and rough tone.

"Aw Wuffers!" Duo merrily patted the man by the name of 'Wuffer's' on the back. Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering what kind of person, other than a pirate, had such an—erhm—odd name. "Give the guy a break!" Duo said, referring to the stranger who Jack noticed as himself.

"The name is Wufei! I was talking to **you** not **him**!" He shouted, her face slightly flushed from the tirade as he glared at the still merry soldier next to him.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, bowing his head as he referred to when he tried to get on the boat—er—sip. "Ahem," He cleared his throat, now getting both of their attention at this time. "It was just such a pretty boat—er—ship!" He corrected quickly.

Wufei scowled. "Whatever." He mumbled, crossing his arms as Duo Maxwell rolled his eyes at Wufei's actions.

"Well," Wufei boasted, "The Nataku is nigh unstoppable." He declared with a sharp nod of his head. "My ship is the best."

"Your ship…" Jack drawled nodding his head, "Wait a minute, then why are you dressed up—" Wufei flushed red for a minute, being reminded of the soldier uniform he was wearing.

Duo, however, laughed his head off, getting glares from Wufei at the same time. "It was a bet," He giggled, Wufei looking like he was ready to kill Maxwell at the time. "You see—"

"Maxwell!" Wufei cried, unsheathing a katana, "Do you want to loose your braid!"

Duo snorted but stopped speaking about the incident, crossing his arms and pouting. "Whatever."

"Nataku is still the best." Wufei declared once again.

"I've heard of one, it's supposed to be unmatchable to any other." Jack grinned, some gold teeth sparkling when he obviously caught their attention. " The Shinigami."

"Why does that sound familiar…" Duo thought to himself silently.

Wufei snorted, "No **real** ship can match Nataku." He crossed his arms once again.

"But it is real!" Duo declared, turning on his friend. "I've seen it."

"You must have been drunk or sugar high." Wufei shot back quickly, refusing to believe in a silly myth.

"Tch, yeah right." Duo said sarcastically, muttering under his breath 'I wasn't drunk' and something about not being legal… "It has black sails and a black hull to boot!"

"Why does this sound familiar?" Wufei mocked, "Oh, that's right…" He drawled. "Deathscythe."

"What about Deathscythe?"

"Shinigami sounds a lot like Deathscythe." Wuife sighed, rubbing his temple. How could he put up with this…how did Heero even manage it? "So, this Shinigami has a crew of the damned and undead, black sails with holes in it, and is captained by a man so evil that hell itself didn't let him in?"

Jack blinked in surprise; it was the most he had heard the man speak yet! Well, something that wasn't of an insulting manner. He would make a good pirate Jack thought.

"No." Duo said with the cheery nod of his head.

"See?" Wufei ground out between clenched teeth. "Nothing can match Nataku."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Wufei opened his mouth before being interrupted by Duo, "That's not Deathsycthe." He added.

"Oh?" Wufei questioned as he clenched his teeth once again, somewhat irate now. "And no ship that doesn't have a crew of the damned and undead, black sails with holes in it, and is captained by a man so evil that hell itself didn't let him in can't possibly be Shinigami."

"Right." Duo grinned like a cat, nodding his head.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Wufei turned back to their 'guest'. "Nataku is—" He stopped when he realized something; there was no one in front of him!

Turning, he saw Jack holding the steering wheel to **his** ship! He growled and raced towards the plank leading to the ship, hopping on it and drawing his sword.

Jack blinked suddenly when he felt the cold metal of a sword against his throat, gulped, and looked at a furious Wufei. Slowly, he drew his hands away from the ship's wheel.

"You **dare** touch Nataku!" Wufei seethed, katana slowly edging more into Jack's neck.

"Uh…" He muttered, "No?" He said with a forced smile to try and lighten up the situation.

"What's your name?" Duo questioned with wonder, remembering he didn't even know the stranger's name.

"Yes, and what's your purpose here?" Wufei added. "No lies."

"Smith, or Smithy if you must." Jack said, slouching slightly in his somewhat tense position, knife at a more safe and farther away position than right next to his throat.

"The truth is… I've come here to rob, plunder, and pillage while find me a scurvy crew that is as insane as me while commandeering a lovely ship here."

"I said no lies!" Wufei hissed and growled at the same time, mouth slightly agape. This man tested him more than the braided baka next to him!

"I think he was telling the truth." Wufei glared at Duo.

"And that's telling the truth knowing that you wouldn't believe it." Jack added as he smiled at them, hiding mirth in his onyx eyes.

TBC

Author's note:

Well, the last line obviously isn't mine. There are certain lines of Jack's that will stay the same since…well…there isn't really any other way to describe it.

Also, I have decided that this isn't going to follow POTC exactly, there will be some differences to add all the character and such. I'm sorry for the long wait in the updating; I have decided though to keep this story (yeah!) and will try my best to complete it.

Also, be warned that there may be some long breaks on updating like 'on hold' status's to keep all my other work up to date (and hopefully finished soon as well).

Thank you everyone for the support! glomps everyone the support really helped. I'm glad everyone has liked the story so far!

Love, Red Tail


	6. Conversations

Chapter

Meanwhile, a young teenager was struck with a severe case of extreme boredom. There she was, standing with a group of other ladies as the drums began to play.

She sighed, internally of course to avoid a cross look from one of the other prim and proper ladies in the group they huddled in like penguins.

The banners were raised and everyone straightened them selves, Relena blowing air on her slightly flushed face with her feathered fan, courtesy of the Commodore. 'I don't want to be here…'

The ceremony lasted for what seemed ages, Commodore just **having** to do a spiffy sword routine to show off his skills. Ladies swooned in the crowds. Relena blanched under her fan, a stern look from one of the ladies to this. She forced a smile, making the woman gasp and turn away, her feather twisted the wrong way by Relena.

'Serves her right…' Relena snarled internally. 'Blasted heat…so hot…' She panted slightly, her head growing faint before she blinked the clear the haze growing in her head.

"Miss Relena…?" The now-official Commodore Marquise questioned, resting a hand gently on her forearm before pulling away. T wasn't right to touch a lady without her permission after all.

"Yes Commodore?" Relena said, mask now in place with barriers up. The mask she wore in front of everyone except Heero… she closed off her emotions, forcing a smile at the Commodore.

'Here it goes…' He prayed to himself silently, fingers crossed. Then he started, speaking to her lightly, the woman he found himself infatuated with.

"Commodore…" Relena said breathlessly after he said the words 'would you marry me?' "I can't breathe…"

Commodore flushed slightly, "Well…" He stuttered slightly, a blush creeping slightly along his slightly pale face.

"No…I can't breathe…" Relena gasped, Commodore still flustered, turned away from the teen and looking not at the cliff below but at the fortress he was standing on.

Then, Relena fainted from the heat, her body going limp and toppling over the cliff, dropping over twenty feet to the water's below, sharp rocks near the cliff's edge.

"Relena!" Commodore Marquise cried, ripping off his OZ jacket as he prepared to jump, only to be held back by Noin.

"Don't, sir!" She cried, "The rocks!" She pointed, a whitish spot where Relena had landed in the water. "It's a miracle that she missed them." Noin tossed him his jacket, which he quickly put back on.

"Quickly!" Marquise snapped, rushing past the shocked crowds, soldier's and Governor Darlian following quickly behind.

"And that's when they named me their Captain." Jack said, believing he was a very charismatic speaker with his hand motions and his body language in his story. Or maybe he was just a good storyteller.

"Ooooh…" Duo said with wide eyes, entranced by the story with sparkles in his eyes.

"Injustice." Wufei muttered, snorting at the whole story while adding his degrading comments here and there.

"…So…" Jack said, breaking the hushed silence after his wonderful retelling of a certain event in his life, made up of course. "You all are soldier's for OZ?"

"Yes." Duo blurted out, rather quickly for the likes of Jack as the braided teen got a glare from Wufei.

"Uh huh…" Wufei caught the non-believing tone in Smithy's voice and drew his katana once more, leveling it with the swash-buckley man before him. On his ship.

Then, a sudden form caught all of their attentions… a unconscious girl with lots of skirts and frills on.

"…Relena?" Duo raised an eyebrow, noticing the girl.

"Probably trying to get Yuy's attention again." Wufei retorted, getting a skeptical look but then believing shrug from Duo.

"Yuy?" Jack questioned, wondering why the name sounded faintly familiar…

"Heero." Duo explained. "Better ship than Nataku here."

"Wing is not better than Nataku!" They argued, the fallen form of the girl hitting the water with a resounding splash.

"Um… shouldn't you be saving her right about now?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow as he twiddled with one of the many trinkets in his bandanna.

Wufei shrugged, muttering something about weak woman and Duo just stared at him blankly before muttering something under his breath also.

"That would be Heero's job." He mumbled, "You stole the words right out of Quatre's mouth." He said, referring to someone Jack didn't know of, and also at the same time referring to what Jack said about rescuing a certain golden haired girl.

"For the love of rum!" Jack sighed, throwing them his sword. "Do not loose that." He threatened, throwing off his pistol, belt, and his beloved hat.

Rolling his shoulders, he flailed his arms slightly as he jumped into the air, doing a perfect dive as he entered the water.

Making his way to the unconscious girl, he tried to bring her up, reaching the surface. Gasping for air, he gulped in fresh seawater at the same time, being pulled back down. While floating between the bottom of the seafloor and the surface, he ripped off her outer dress, leaving her under garments on as the heavy articles sank to the bottom like a cannon ball.

Reaching the dock, Wufei and Duo helped the man pull the lass—er—woman onto the safety of the wood.

"She's not breathing!" Wufei proclaimed, checking for any signs of air from her mouth or nose.

"Move." Jack shoved the two annoyances out of the way, reaching into his boot for his trusty knife and slitting her corset up the laces.

Relena's eyes snapped open, gagging and spitting out seawater as she coughed up the small amount of water that got into her lungs.

"W-who…?" She wondered, noticing the forms of Wufei and Duo but not recognizing the other man, obviously the one who saved her since his clothes were soaked to the bone.

"Relena!" She faintly heard Zechs Marquise shouting, rushing towards her.

When her father and the other soldier's also saw her; partially naked, her father was outraged beyond belief.

"Arrest him!"

"Really father!" Relena said aghast in her father's sudden orders. "Do you really think to do something as drastic as that to the man that just saved my life?" She threw a glare at Duo who whistled lightly and grinned like a cat at her. Wufei snorted at her.

"Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei." Zechs Marquise glared, soldier's surrounding them. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"But you were surprised." Duo added with a malicious grin and Zech's face flushed slightly as he sent a flustered glare at the two.

"Arrest them." Zechs said, still glaring at the grinning Maxwell.

"Am I missing something?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on. Why would they arrest some of OZ's soldiers?

"Forgive me, I think proper thanks are to be said." Zech' extended his hand an Jack slowly reached for it, getting it turned over rather rapidly.

Pushing his sleeve up, Zechs smirked inwardly, just as he though. "Had a brush with the East-India Company?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow as Jack flinched. The burned in 'P' mark for pirate was visibly showing now.

"Hang him." Darlian said, stiffening up as he caught sight of the mark on his daughter's savior.

"Really!" Relena protested with outrage, stomping a foot on the dock. Soldier's raised their weapons at the newly found pirate.

"'Ey!" Duo shouted, soldier's putting some irons on his wrists. "There's nothing wrong with space pirates."

Jack glanced at him, Zechs pulling the man's sleeve up even more to see the tattoo of a sparrow over the ocean's waves. He threw the hand down in disgust, "Well, well, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Jack reminded, a habit from saying it over and over again to correct people.

"Well," Zechs said snidely, "I don't see your ship."

"I'm looking for that 'special' one." Jack retorted. "Like your Peacecraft girl or whoever she is." Relena glared at him, making Jack wonder why Zechs was so protective or her if she didn't love him.

"Perhaps now would be the time to escape?" Wufei wondered aloud, getting everyone's attention as he grinned evilly. "Nataku would never forgive me if I lost to weaklings like you."

"Talkin' to your ship now, Wuffers." Duo grinned, "Rock on."

"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei growled, twisting out of the loose irons. "NATAKU!" He shouted, his ship roaring to live.

Solar sails were released as the cry had woken up the two people on board. The thrusters in the back of the ship fired up, the hull floating in the air as a blonde-haired teen with blue eyes sailed over to them, waving slightly despite the bullets being fired at the ship. (1)

Cannons were brought out and a girl with golden braids waved to Wufei, blowing a kiss at him. "Looks like this woman's saving your ass again, Wufei!" She shouted with mirth.

"Shut up, weak onna!" Wufei shouted, jumping up to grab a rope dangling from the ship. He also grabbed Duo, by the braid.

"Ouch!" He cried, flailing slightly in the air before Wufei's threat of dropping him made him stop jerking around so much. He grabbed onto his braid as they were raised towards the deck.

Sticking up a certain middle finger at Zechs, Wufei grabbed his hat, with a giant feather mind you, and put it on his head, doing a mock bow.

Taking the steering wheel, he turned back to Zechs with his eyes slightly on the exit that let him leave the colony. He tipped his hat, "You should try harder next time, Marquise. I think you're starting to slack!"

Snarling, Marquise ordered all ready ships to go after the two criminals and block their escape.

"Who were those two?" Jack questioned.

Relena turned back to him. "Two of the most notorious Space pirates to ever roam the colonies and earth." She said quietly. "Their two of the pilots."

"The Gundam pilots! You mean that ship was a gundam! One of the strongest ships?"

"Yes. The one with blonde hair was also one, Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Who are the other two? Aren't there five?"

"Trowa Barton, who was most likely also on the same ship, and then pilot 01. No ones ever seen him and lived. His ship is supposed to be angelic though. One of the best pilots in the galaxy but ruthless as well."

"If no ones ever seen him and lived then how do they know he exists?" Jack shot her a toothy grin, getting a glare at this question.

"Because they always talk about him. His ship is called 'Wing Zero' or 'Wing'. " Relena bit harshly, crossing her arms.

"Well," Jack said, taking a few steps back. "I do believe that I should take my leave right about now…" Jack grinned, despite the shackles now on his arms he turned and hit his foot against a level, going into the air and a cannon crashing down on some soldiers.

"It's been nice, but I really have a tea party to go to, Commodore Marquise!" Jack shouted with a merry grin. Throwing the chains connecting is arms together, he grabbed hold on them and went flying down a rope that connected to the mainland and the dock.

Just his luck.

Then the bullet's started flying and soon Jack found himself running for his life. Damned 'luck' wasn't luck.

Quickly he ducked behind a creepy dummy of a sword smith. Guards rush by and he silently let out the breath he had been holding. His eyes darting around quickly for any other OZ henchmen, he quickly rushed out from hiding, looking at the sign reading 'black smith' and rushed in.

"There's got to be…" A snort stopped his thoughts and Jack turned to look at a large man snorting away, bottle of alcohol loosely in his hand. "Hm…" Jack mumbled, stealthily as he could with boots, made his way over to the man. Checking the bottle of alcohol first and glaring at the man to find it empty.

"He poked him, then again rather roughly to make sure that he didn't wake up. And to get out his anger. "Wo-oah!" He shouted, smirking a somewhat forced smile at the missed chance. He had drank anything since…he flinched at the angry face of Scarlet. Wrong time!

Rushing over to the tools, he gawked slightly at all the tools, half of which he didn't even have to use. Hell, even the hammer didn't look like a hammer! Taking some sort of instrument, he slammed it against the shackles, snarling when the chains in question didn't even bend.

"Stupid bloody Ozies…" He muttered under his breath, looking at something that caught his eyes. Taking off his hat, he put it on a hanging instrument, placing the hammer-like thing he picked up on the anvil. He reached for a shiny gold object and drew it and smirked a knowing smile.

"Well well, what have we got here?" Turning he looked around for any other devices to free him until he saw some giant wheels and stuff. A donkey was hooked up to the contraption and Jack pondered for a moment.

"What a pirate would do…" He reminded himself, picking up a burning piece of metal and jabbing it at the donkey. Squealing in pain, the mule moved forward quickly to get away from the hot metal.

Rushing over to the wooden gears, Jack flung his chains into the ridges of the cogs, smirking when he heard the chains snap under the pressure. 'Perfect.' His mind chanted. Then he heard the sounds of the door being opened…

Author's note:

Yea! I got a lot done so far hopefully my creative streak won't stop soon! thanks everyone for the encouragement-Love, Red Tail


	7. Pirates!

Chapter

Opening the door with a stone face, Heero closed the door and leaned against it, closing his prussian eyes and sighing heavily. Darlian was always so cruel to him. Not like he really cared or anything…but still.

He shrugged everything from the day off. Throwing his vest off, he didn't care where it landed. He only cared about his white shirt. No one could see the angel wing's tattooed on his shoulder blades either way.

In fact, each of the pilots had some sort of tattoo that they had gotten to prove it was them and not an imposter. In the legends people always talked about those tattoos. Heero smirked darkly at the thoughts of some of the versions.

Duo had devils wings, on his shoulder blades and Heero had angel wings on his. Quatre had two sickles criss-crossing on his upper right arm. Trowa had half of a clowns mask on his left arm and Wufei had dragon wings on the small of his back with a fang in the middle.

Some mused up in his thoughts, Heero didn't even see the shadowed figure hiding near all his equipment. Blinking out of his thoughts at the feeling of being watched, Heero looked quizzically at a hat. It wasn't his…unlike the other pilots he preferred not to wear hats; they got in the way.

Reaching for the hat, he also noticed a tool lying out of place. So his instincts were right, eh?

The sharp cold metal of a sword lapped against his hand and he pulled back, looking at the pirate before him with a dark glare that sent shivers down the other man's spine.

"What are you doing here?" Heero said in a cold monotone.

"Hiding out." Jack explained, sword still pointed at the teen with unruly dark brown hair and cold prussian eyes. "You look familiar." Jack said, looking at the teen more closely.

"I couldn't say I've seen you before. I try my best to stay away from pirates like you." Heero retorted, still glaring at the man with his intense eyes.

Getting a bad feeling from all of this, Jack nodded and sheathed his sword. "Then I shall not mar your record." He turned on his heel, ready to leave until he heard the _shing_ of a blade swishing through the air.

Turning, Jack saw the teen in perfect form for a fight. "Are you a fool? Fighting with a pirate?"

"A fool is only the fool who doesn't know how to play a fool." Heero ground out, Jack's confused and dazed expression to these words making him want to cross his arms in exasperation.

"Sounds like my logic." Jack grinned, taking out his sword as well. "Why?"

"You threatened Miss Peacecraft." Heero said. "And you're a disgrace."

"Disgrace?" Jack muttered, the first part understandable but the last? Was he confused or just on the outside of an inside 'joke' that wasn't so funny? "What do you mean by that?"

"Something you wouldn't understand." Heero said darkly as he leveled his sword, Jack making the first move. Soon, Jack pulled back, unable to get a shot at the teen. Inwardly, he was impressed. This guy had skill.

Sheathing his sword, he nodded his head to Heero. "Ta." He said, turning to go until a sword went flying past his head and lodged itself into the wood of the door, right above the handle.

Narrowing his eyes, he reached for the bar to lift the door and then tried to open it—only to have it not move. Trying again and again, Jack became royally pissed.

"That is a wonderful trick, but sadly you have no weapon to fight with now." Spinning around on his heel, Heero grabbed the hot piece of metal that Jack had used to poke the poor donkey with.

Squealing in protest, the donkey started to move again, trying to get out of the way of the metal object.

Lunging into the fray, Heero used precise and accurate strokes to throw at the pirate.

"Excellent form." Jack commented, parrying a particular strong jab.

"It's stupid to compliment a person while engaged in a fight." Heero replied, throwing another jab at his opponent.

Jack snorted, still amazed by the teen's skills. "What's your name?" He questioned.

"Nothing that you need to know." Heero growled.

"Ah, but I have to check something." He shoved Heero, making the teen urn around slightly as he took a quick slash at the youth's shirt.

"Just for that I should kill you." Heero coldly said, standing up slowly as the slash in his shirt gave away his tattooed back. Angel wings glowed vibrantly in the dimmed lightly.

"So that's what you meant by disgrace, 01…" Jack said. "Legends do hold some truth in them, eh?" He questioned. "Tell me, what's your real name?"

"And why would I do something like that?" Heero questioned. "After all…with knowledge of who and what I am, you could do anything." He turned, a golden blade that looked like a heavenly weapon now in hand. "I hear that everyone is looking for any information on me."

"Now why would I go tell someone who you are?" He laughed somewhat nervously.

"To find your beloved ship." Heero said, eyes darting to behind Jack. "Pirates can all go and die." He proclaimed, sheathing his sword and he grabbed his vest, throwing it over his shoulder's to hide his marks.

"Wha?" Jack's eyes widened as something can crashing down on him.

The door was thrown open as soldier's of OZ walked in, picking up the limp and unconscious form of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Good job Mr. Brown." Commodore Marquise said, completely ignoring Heero who really didn't care at the moment either.

Taking the body of the pirate out, Heero shook his head, long bangs tickling his nose slightly. "Disgrace." He mumbled under his breath.

Brown turned to him, "Wa waz dat?" He questioned, the heavy stench of tequila still on his breath.

"Nothing."

TBC

Author's note:

Woot! Another chappie done


End file.
